Queen Of Hollows
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Ichigo's life was simple, except the day when new Soul Reapers appeared in Karakura Town. Now he and the gang must join forces with the new Reaper's so that they can keep everyone of the humans and Shinigami safe. Set from the beginning, somewhat
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fanfic

Chapter One: The Beginning

(Mayaki's Point Of View)

My watch's beep was what I heard as I was pulled out of my nightmare I had been having again. Opening my eyes, I saw that the plane had landed and people were standing, collecting their belongings from the compartments above their seats.

Nudging my sister, Aka, I said, "Aka. Wake up, the plane has landed."

She mumbled abit until I used my index finger and thumb to open her left eye, making her wake up faster. The red haired teen yawned as she groggily opened her eyes to see that my statement was true. Quickly she got up and went to my other two sisters seats to wake them up while I collected some of our bags that we didn't have to put in the plane's luggage area.

After our other sisters, Lala and Chrissy, had woken up, I handed them their bags and we made our way, slowly, off of the plane. While we were getting off, I thought of the dream I had kept having as I slept on our voyage to Karakura airport.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

While my sisters sat on a bench a couple of feet from where I stood, I kept my eye of the luggage conveyor belt, tapping my foot as I waited for our bags to come into sight.

My mind began to drift off to of two nights ago, the event of my adopted mother allowing us to stay here in Karakura Town as she toured the world for her career.

_"Hey, Mom." I called as I opened the door that joined my sister's and I's room to our adopted Mom's. _

_"One second, Angel." she told me as she was on the phone with Carmen, her manager. _

_As she continued to talk on the phone, I shifted my weight from foot to foot impatiently, all the while my sisters words of encouragement swimming through my head. _

_"Alright, Carmen." Mom said on the phone, "I'll call you in the morning to go over tomorrow's plans. 'K, bye."_

_When she hung up the phone, Mom directed her attention to me as she smiled, "What's up?"_

_"Me and the girls have been wondering." I began, trying my best to stay composed, "Well, we would like to stay in one place."_

_"Like for to live?" she asked, her eyebrow raised in question. _

_I nodded. _

_"You know I can't do that sweetheart," she told me, "as much as I want to, I can't because of my job as an actress."_

_"I know Mom," I started again, "but me and the girls came up with a plan-well more like an idea."_

_"Mhmm." Mom commented. _

_"We knew that you had to travel alot, so we came up with the idea of staying in a house while you continued to tour the world for lead roles in movies."_

_"By yourselves?" she questioned, abit concerned. "You know that there will need to be rules, food stocked up every other week, finances to pay for clothes, school supplies, toiletries, and the such?"_

_"We came up with a list of house rules." I said as I pulled the piece of folded up paper from Bunyo's, my stuff rabbit's, hood of her outfit and handed it to Mom. _

_She pulled out her glasses from her case and began to read the rules we came up with that we knew from the top of our heads and ones we found online. After a couple of minutes, Mom looked up from the paper that had multiple scribbles of writing on both sides of the sheet of paper. _

_"These are really mature and good rules." she smiled, "But you'll need a credit card to help pay for food, clothes, and other stuff."_

_"We were wondering if we could borrow your credit card for that." I admitted truthfully. _

_All she did was smile, then she called, "Girls! Come here please!"_

_Quickly, they come from the other room and stood beside me. Aka with her stuffed red phoenix, me with my pink bunny, Lala with her tan cat, and Chrissy with her gray wolf. As we waited for Mother to speak, all of us stayed as quiet as could be, crossing our fingers behind our back. _

_"Since you girls put so much hard work into everything, I'll give you the credit card." Mom announced. _

_Our heads snapped up in surprise at her words. _

_"Does this mean...?" Aka asked, her words trailing off towards the middle. _

_Mom nodded, making us shriek in joy that we could attend school instead of Mom having private tutors for us, nannies making all of our food, butlers making sure we were behaving like we were suppose to. _

_That night, me and my sisters pulled on our pajamas, pushed the beds together, ordered pizza and soda, talked about some funny stories, remembered what our parents used to do before they would tuck us into bed, and fell asleep with all of us huddled together for warmth. The next day was a blur as we looked online for a house and found one in Karakura Town, which sounded oddly familiar to us but told the people we would buy it. Then we went online looking for furniture that would look nice in our new rooms, since everyone had their own, and stuff to decorate the inside of the house. _

Coming out of my thoughts, I saw our bags, not being able to mistake hem since they stood out from the rest of everyone elses at the airport. Quickly grabbing them, I saw that my watch said it was 2:59.

"Guys!" I called to my sisters, "Get your stuff! The furniture people are probably there already!"

When my sisters grabbed their bags, I turned around to see a taxi driver standing at the entrance with a sign that had magic marker scribbled with Christiansen. Waving my hand so that he saw us, we ran towards him as he jokingly commented on us running.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"We need to get our house before the people with the truck do." I told him.

"Well," he said, opening the doors for us, "hop in."

Not having any time to put our bags in the trunk, we sat them on our laps as our taxi driver wove through the traffic of Karakura town's main street to get to our new home. As we were a block away from the house, I saw the truck with a dark haired guy with caramel tanned skin infront of it.

When we hopped out of the taxi, the girls got our bags while I went to see what the situation is with my hair in my hat and big shades on.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked the people who looked like drove the truck as they argued with the man to move.

"Who are you kid?" one of them asked, sounding like he had a boston accent.

"My name is Angel Christiansen, I'm the one who ordered the furniture." I remarked back, staying calm and composed.

"You were suppose to be here an hour ago." the guy with the accent told me.

"Well our plane got delayed at a stop along the way and we had to find our bags at the airport." I explained, "For being late, I'll add two hundred dollars to your work."

"Make it two-fifty and we have a deal." he said before he turned back to his employees and began yelling orders at them.

Turning to face the dark haired man, I noticed he had a shallow beard, making him look like he had a five o'clock shadow.

"I'm sorry for having you go through the trouble of all of that." I apologized as I kept my hood and hat on my head with my big, purple skull shades on.

"No problem." he smiled, "So I see you're going to be our neighbors as of today on."

"You live next door?" I asked as I looked at the house next to ours and saw a clinic next to it, which said Kurosaki Clinic.

He nodded, "By the way, I'm Isshin Kurosaki. Me and my kids run the Kurosaki Clinic right now door."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted.

He laughed as he looked behind me, turning around, I saw a group of people making their way towards us. One of them, a girl with light brown hair and light hazel eyes ran up to us as she hugged the man and turned towards me.

"Hello." she greeted with a smile, "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, and you are?"

"Angel Christiansen," I greeted back, "I just moved in next door."

"Cool!" she cheered, "Who else lives with you?"

"Me and my sisters." I told her.

"What about your mom?" she asked, tilting her head to the left abit.

"She's away on a business trip, but she's actually my adopted mom," I told her, not really lying, "what about your mom?"

The girl, Yuzu's, gaze went a little sad as Isshin spoke.

"That's a touchy subject for us all." he told me.

"How come?" I asked.

Before he could answer, someone grabbed me by my shoulder, turned me around, and smacked me hard across the face, causing me to fall to the ground. When I looked back up, I saw a boy was above me, glaring at me as I lay on the graveled ground.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask personal questions." he spat at me in anger.

"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled at him, grabbing the boy by his arm, "How could you hit a-"

"It's alright." I spoke, trying to stand but was feeling the mark on my face throb as I kept my head down since my glasses had broke from the impact of hitting the ground, "He's correct, even though I asked a question I shouldn't have."

"If you want to know," Ichigo began, "she's dead."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Be happy that your parents are still alive." he said as the sound of shuffling feet began to walk away.

"You're wrong." I mumbled.

He walked back towards me as he brought his face close to mine, but still unable to see it, "What was that?"

"I said, 'you're wrong.'" I brought my voice up to the point of yelling. "How can I be happy when both of my parents are dead!"

Before he could say another word, I turned from him, picking up my backpack I had with me the whole time, and ran as fast as I could down the street. As I ran, I could hear my sisters calling my name as the sound of feet pounding on the gravel a couple of feet behind me was heard. Looking behind me, I saw Ichigo, a tall, muscle tanned guy with curly brown hair, a pale boy with glasses, a small kid with white hair and jade eyes, a guy with red hair pulled in a ponytail with tattooed eyebrows ran after me. Facing forward, I ran onto the busy main street of Karakura Town and weaved through the speed of cars as the guys from the Kurosaki residence made their way after me.

Continuing to run through the speeding traffic, I saw a park and made my way towards it, going faster as I tried to escape from the boys that were after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
